


The Story Of Us

by angryclockface



Category: Merlin (TV), The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryclockface/pseuds/angryclockface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU- Anne Neville is without her soul mate. She knows she has to carry on, but the memories of Richard are not easily forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! I'm new, so no making fun of me! This is my first fic so PLEASE let me know what you think. (By the way, I know this is a really weird cross-over with The White Queen and Merlin, but it is basically a TWQ fic.)

I woke up really early on the morning after. I stumbled around the flat in my t-shirt and socks looking for something that would help me remember. I eventually found my way to the kitchen and put on the kettle. I groaned and slammed my head into the cabinet as I saw the clock above the oven, 05:06. Jesus. Really? Three hours of sleep? I needed to talk to someone. Well, not someone, Richard. But after last night, I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to call him any more. He doesn't want to speak to me, and anyway, I've got more pride than that... I think. I watched TV until it was a 'reasonable' time to call Izzy.

 

“We split up.” 

“Uh.. Are you sure? We have been over this like, a million times before.”

“Yeah, I'm sure.” 

“Alright.” 

There was mumbling in the background which I understood was Isabel telling George to go back to sleep and him murmuring some reply about his 'god sent brother'.

“Iz, is this a bad time?” Isabel laughed softly over the phone. 

“No, 7 O' clock. Perfect time for a nice chat.” 

“Sorry, don't worry about it. We'll talk later.” I could hear George continuing to talk to her in the background and her giggling and complaining at his obviously fascinating comments. 

“Yeah. Good idea. I'll come over if I get the chance, yeah?”

“Yeah.” I hung up before she had even had the chance. I didn't want to listen to her insincere regrets. I'd prefer to be alone.

 

But not really.

 

I spent the rest of the morning tiding away anything he might have pulled out. Washing anything he might have sat on or worn. Needless to say, it took a while. Around oneish, Isabel arrived, glowing like she always did with little Maggie in tow. 

“Thought it would be just the thing,” Izzy cooed as she pushed the baby onto my lap, who gurgled appreciatively “To cheer auntie Annie up!” I forced a smile and bounced her up and down a few times, which she seemed to immensely enjoy. Satisfied, my sister sat in the chair next to the sofa where I sat. She sat, perched on the edge, legs crossed, hands resting in her lap, her face was stony and piercing, ready for battle. At times, I'm terrified of my sister. We sat like this for what seemed like an eternity before she finally broke me. My shoulders shuddered and before I knew it I was weeping. Without saying anything, Isabel quietly put her child back in her buggy. There was not comforting, no reassuring. Just silence. When I looked up though, I thought I could almost see sympathy in her eyes. Like she cared that my world was falling apart. 

Eventually, she sat beside me. She placed her hand delicately on mine. After we fell into utter silence, she spoke.

“You should forgive him.” I looked at her, my eyes wide in disbelief. 

“What?”

“Whatever he has done, you should forgive him.” she tightened her grip. “You have been with him what, three years? And I have never seen him happier. Or you. Whatever he's done, he's worth it.”

“SHUT UP!” she narrowed her eyes. 

“What?” 

“You heard me Isabel! You know nothing, NOTHING!” 

“You know what? Forget it!” She swept out within seconds and I was left alone again. 

 

 

“Happy Birthday Annie!” I grinned at my family. My mother, my father, Izzy, George, Edward and Richard. Richard. Smiling the brightest and the best. The sun in splendour. Oh I love him. I have loved him so much and for so long it is like an ache, such a longing. What almost makes it worse is that he is so kind and so nice to me! If he was cruel and spiteful, well that would make my life so easy! I laugh at myself fro thinking it. His face changes to confusion, thinking I was laughing at him. I brought my eyes down to the floor, looking away shyly from his gaze. I only looked up when I received a pinch from Izzy, her eyes icy. 

“Don't be an idiot, Annie. And don't make a scene.” I continued to look down, knowing Izzy would soon know the reason why. And then it came, her reply, filled with scorn.

“Oh Annie! You can't really like him! He has such funny eyes, and he's always so serious...”

“Stop it Izzy!” She rolled her eyes and sauntered away to talk to George. It was then I met his gaze again. His eyes still fixed on me, his mouth, no longer grinning, but turned up at the corner. I returned his smile and we mutually broke it to talk to others in our party. 

 

It wasn't until much later that we actually talked. The party had broken up and most people had gone upstairs (if they hadn't gone home). I was watching the stars outside on my garden step, absorbing every ounce of beauty that you can while you are in London, when I heard the door click behind me and felt his warm body slide in next to mine. I knew is was Richard. 

“You escaped.” I laughed softly.

“If this is escape I cannot imagine captivity.” He chuckled under his breath. I shivered. Without a word he took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I took in the smell of it. Within seconds, he had both his hands around my neck, his lips almost touching mine. 

“Happy Birthday Anne.” 

 

And then they did.

 

 

 

I've always hated this flat. It's cramped and damp and at night I can hear the pipes clunking. I didn't mind it so much at first, when it was just me and him, our little love nest in Soho. It had been so exciting. But all too soon reality had come around and had forced us to see that we were no longer children and that we could no longer live in a world of love and romance. That sucked. 

 

I remember the day we moved in. At the door, he lifted me up in his arms. I squirmed and he laughed, he was strong and I was weak. We entered our threshold.

“This is it, our first home.” He had never sounded so proud. 

“Yes, our very own. Put me down now.” 

 

I regret ever wishing I was out of his arms.

 

_15:03 Receiving Call From: Jackass Boss._

 

Oh shit. 

 

“Hello?” _try to sound sick, try to sound sick..._

Hello Annie? It's Gwen.” Thank God. “You didn't come in today, and me and Merlin were just worried sick. Are you OK?” I ran my fingers through my hair. 

“Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little issue.. Wait, why are you using Arthur's phone?” she giggled quietly. 

“Merlin pickpockets him when he's annoying.” I couldn't help smiling. “Are you OK?” I thought about it. For a long time. 

“Not really.” she sighed deeply and I wondered whether I had said the right thing. 

“Give me an hour, I’ll be there.” I silently thanked the Lord. I heard her move the phone away from her ear, about to end the call. 

“Wait! Gwen?” 

“What?” 

“Please bring alcohol.” 

 

Unlike my sister, Gwen sticks to her word. Within 45 minutes, she was at my door with two bottles of wine and Merlin in tow. Gwen followed me into the kitchen as Merlin plonked himself down heavily on my ancient furniture which shivered with every movement you made. I suddenly became infuriated with Gwen, staring at me sympathetically, but without saying a word, wait for me to start the conversation she was obviously desperate to have. 

“Look, I know you're here and that's lovely.” I sounded a lot more angry than I had originally intended, but I almost felt the need to carry on. “I know you want me to talk about it, talk it through. Like it helps. But it doesn't, it never does. So if that's all you came here for then you can just..” She pulled me close to her and just held me there, not exactly a hug, but almost as if she was holding me together, as if she knew that I was falling apart inside. After a while she pulled me away and cupped my face. 

“We don't have to talk about anything. We came here because we love you.” I nodded meekly. 

 

So we sat for the next six hours, supping our wine, pretending to be grown-ups, eating anything I could find in my practical empty fridge, watching TV, chatting about everything and nothing. It wasn't the perfect evening, and it wouldn't be for a long time, but it was fine, which was all I needed now. 

 

When it got to ten, Gwen went home.

“Morgan will wonder where I am.” Merlin and I looked at each other knowingly. Gwen rolled her eyes and laughed. “Let me know if you need me, OK?” 

“Will do!” Merlin shouted at her, his gaze still glued at the screen.

“I was talking to Anne!” He clicked his tongue in a sort of response.

“I will.” I wont. 

A while after she left, Merlin and me just carried on watching TV, saying nothing.

 

“I think he's a dick.” His eyes never left the screen.

“What?” As if I didn't know what he was saying. 

“He is.” I gave in.

“No, he's not.”

“Yes he is.” 

“I thought you liked him!”

“I did, until this morning.” I scoffed and sunk further into the sofa. 

“Thank you.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” I thought for a moment. 

“No. I don't think I do. Night.” I slowly stepped away from the sofa and towards the direction of my room.

“Night Annie.” 

 

I waited behind my door for him to leave. As soon as he did, I tucked myself under my covers, and pulled my pillow down to reach my head. I'd forgotten to wash this one, it smelt just like him. I slept better than I had in days. 

 

The next morning, I woke up at nine to the sound of my phone buzzing. It was Gwen asking if I was coming in. I said I would call her. I switched off my phone. For some reason, I almost found it easier to be on my own than to go out. My world had imploded. But everyone else's lives had carried on, and what difference did I make in the outside world? For now, I would stay here. And no one, not my boss or Gwen or Merlin or even Richard could get me out. 

 

 

 

 

Two months passed. And after being dangerously close to losing my job (as well as my sanity) I went back to work. It helped too. Work took my mind off things, throwing myself into menial tasks that I used to groan and complain about. Every now and then, when I'm alone in the flat, I catch myself remembering the days when we used to sit on the sofa, the days when I would rub his back from where he used to suffer from spondylosis, when he used to tickle the tender part of my feet until I begged for mercy. I really do hate that house. 

 

“Hey Annie!” Merlin popped his head around my cubicle wall, I threw him a cheeky smile. 

“Good morning! And a good night too by the look of you!” I rasied my eyebrow at him as he tugged at the clothes he definatly wore the day before.“Washing machine broken again?” 

“Something like that.” He laughed. I laughed too until I saw Arthur's head appear out of his office door. I shut up and stared at Merlin until he shut up too. “I'll see you at lunch.” he whispers as he makes his way to Arthur's office. I continued to work until I heard my phone bleep.

 

_11:13 Message Recieved: Izzy. Family dinner tonight 8@mine . come or your dead._

I replied with a simple 'you're' and for almost a second, I felt superior. But it didn't last. 

 

When I met Merlin for lunch at the coffee shop around the corner he could imeddiatly tell there was something wrong. 

“What is it?” 

“Nothing.” I replied, absent-mindedly stirring my coffee. He scoffed.

“Yeah right.” He rolled his eyes, lent back and crossed his arms, waiting for my real answer. 

“My sister has a family dinner planned, and threatned death if I don't come.” He took a sharp intake of breath.

“Harsh.”

“Yeah.” I thought we were done, but Merlin obviously didn't. We sat in silence, his arms still crossed, looking at me with suspision. 

“Will Richard be there?” Nail on the head as always.

“I don't know. It's not even like I think I'm going to start crying or screaming or anything if I see him,” Merlin was laughing. “But it's just... just... just that he has a girlfriend and I don't.” Merlin raised a single eyebrow. “Oh God, you know what I mean!” 

“You know, I could.” Was he asking what I think he was asking?

“You could what?” 

“I could be your fake date.” OK, not exactly what I was thinking, but pretty close. 

“Yeah, that could work.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

 

As the hours crept towards eight, I began to get nervous. When she said family dinner, how 'family' did she mean? My family which consisted of Mum, Izzy and George, I guess. Which made me nervous anyway as my mother is an extremly terrifing woman. But George's family? Jesus. Aunt Cecily, Edward and Lizzie, Ed's wife and their daughter Beth, who was JUST as scary as her mother despite the fact she's six, and Richard. _Please don't let him be there, PLEASE don't let him be there._ I made my way up George and Isabel's driveway and tried to pretend that my heart wasn't skipping a beat everytime I thought of it. Beth opened the door and her face literally fell. 

“Oh, hi.” She went back through the door, leaving the front door open for me and Merlin. His signiture eyebrow raised. 

“Charming.” I hit his chest.

“Shush, she's lovely. Kind-of.” He laughed almost silently and took my hand. _He really is going for this 'fake relationship'_ I thought. Not that I minded, obviously. I mean, Merlin's my best friend, but I have fancied him as long as I've known him. I really don't want it to be because he looks like Richard, but it's probably because he looks like Richard. “Hey Izzy!”

“Annie! You came!” she pulled me in for a hug. It lasted until she saw Merlin, lurking in the doorway. She pulled herself off me and looked at me with utter confusion. “Anne, who's this?” It was spooky. Suddenly every quiet little conversation that had taken place before abruptly stopped and everyone turned and stared at us. In complete silence. 

“Um.. this is.. um, Merlin. My...” I so nearly said friend.

“Boyfriend.” He took my sister's hand and shook it. I heard someone at the table choke. Izzy took it in her stride, as usual. 

“Please come sit down both of you! It's a pleasure to meet you!”

“And you!” He was really enjoying this. “Anne has told me so much about you, all of you.” I cleared my throat and overtly looked for Richard. 

“Merlin?” Beth was sitting on Lizzie's lap, having her hair stroked as if she was a pet. “Like the wizard?”

“Like the wizard. And you are Elizabeth, like the queen.” She smiled sweetly, obviously favourable to the idea of being queen. I looked at him, gobsmacked. He smiled at me as if to say: 'you've seen nothing yet' and began to compliment my sister on her decor. I had to hand it to him, he knows his audience. 

 

At the end of the night, Isabel came to say goodnight. Merlin had gone on to the car, so it was just us. In the background, I could hear Beth crying that she had to be parted from Merlin. Wow.

“Merlin's nice, isn't he?” 

“Yes, he is.” _Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight._

“How long have you known him?” _Great._

“Two years? Something like that.”

“Two years? Huh. You never mentioned him before?”

“He's just a friend,” I cleared my throat hoping to cover my mistake. “well he was.”

“Whose now your boyfriend?” What was she getting at?

“Yes. Goodnight Iz.” I turned away, but she grabbed my arm. 

“No. Look, none of us know why you and Richard split up, I mean, you seemed so happy, but if this,” she shook her head. “If _he_ was the reason, then I think you've made a huge mistake” she plicked a strand of hair away from her face and continued. “I mean, you can't let other people get in the way of your relationship. I mean, what has Merlin got that Richard hasn't?” I got really angry, really fast.

“Seriously? You think I would do that?” Isabel looked embarrased, because she knew everyone could hear, like I cared. “It is not your's or George's or Edward's right to know why me and Richard broke up. But as my sister, you should be happy for me that I have finally picked myself off the floor. Goodnight.” I walked, feeling almost triamphant.

“Annie!” she called out, but I hardened my ears, I didn't want to listen to her anymore. When I got in the car, Merlin stared at me, half in amusment, the other in disbelief.

“What the hell was that?” 

“Don't ask.” I growled. “Just drive.” Like usual, Merlin didn't go down without a fight. 

“No, but seriously?” I turned my head.

“Look, just drive. Or I will get out of this car and walk home.”

“Alright, alright, claws in.” and he drove. Izzy had been amost right though.

 

 

“Answer it later.” He pulled me possessively closer.

“I can't” I struggled for freedom.

“Don't answer, or I'll leave you.” 

“Fine.” and I broke free. He mumbled angrily for two seconds, and then fell back in his heavy, aswell as noisy sleep. I pulled on one of my shirts and took my phone into the living room. Now, this flat I liked. Eddie's family had quite a lot of money, but only one child to spend it on, so naturally he lived the high life. If you met him for the first time, you could tell he was an only child. It's just that air of self importance, the idea that you are privilaged to even be near them and to share the air they breathed. Or in my case, the title as 'The Prince's girlfriend.' Which I wasn't. Not for a long while. We shared the bed because it was a one bed flat and he was determind that neither of us would sleep on the sofa. We shared the flat because he wanted to prove to all his friends that he was definatly straight and I wanted to prove to Richard that I was completly over him. I guess we were both wrong. I answered the call from Izzy.

 

“Izzy?” 

“Oh Annie.” She was crying.

“Izzy what is it?” Eddie appeared in the room disgustingly underdressed.

“It's Dad.” 

 

I went on my own to his funeral. However much I wanted to prove to Richard that he hadn't hurt me, I didn't want Eddie anywhere near my family on that day. He wasn't a genrally liked man, but it was a sweet sevice, tasteful and beautiful. He would have hated it. I didn't cry. I think people expected me to, but I truly didn't feel the need. Izzy did. George took one hand and I took the other and we just sat there. Maybe I was shocked. It had been unexpected. He had been a hale and hearty man who had never lost a battle. It was his heart apparently. They found him at the office the morning she had phoned me. My mother said she didn't care. But then she locked herself in the house and she never really was the same again. So I suppose she did. 

 

I didn't go back to George and Isabel's after the service, I felt like being alone. And so I was until I heard him come up behind me.

“Richard.”  
“Hello Anne.” I turned to face him. It had been over two years since I had seen him last. My sixteenth birthday.The day he, we kissed. But also the day he left for college, the day he left me without a word. My heart broken. Which is when my father decided to set me up with Eddie. “I'm sorry for your loss. I was very fond of your father.”

“Thank you. I know you were, and he loved you too.” _Was he crying?_

“Yes.” We stood, not making eye contact, in silence. I wondered if he had missed me at all. Before he had left, he had been my best friend. And I thought I had been his. I almost hoped this was killing him as much as it was killing me. Once again, I was so glad that Eddie hadn't come. I couldn't bear to see the comparison face to face. 

“How are you?” It was feeble, pathetic and hopeless, but he took it.

“I am well. You?” He took both my hands and pulled me closer. My heart stopped.

“I missed you.” His face was grave, he'd never looked so serious. He let go of my hands and took off his jacket, wrapping it around me, pulling me closer still. He lent down and I put both my arms around his neck, closing any space between us. When we finally touched, it was light and delacate, nothing like two years of bottled up passion should be. After he pulled away, I looked at him with obvious confusion. He laughed under his breath and rested his forehead against mine. 

“Really Anne, did you think I'd kiss you in a churchyard?”

 

Then we went home. And stayed there for three years. 

 

 

Merlin had suddenly become quite a fixture in my life. We spent more and more time at each other's houses, spent more time talking on the phone when we were separated, and most importantly, when people told us we were such as sweet couple, it seemed less like a lie. 

“Hey Cutie!” I was sitting at my desk at work, Merlin poked his head up over my cubicle wall.

“Hey Baby!” It was a joke, it had to be. But Merlin was only supposed to be my 'boyfriend' for one night at my sister's house. And it had been a month and a half. Not that I minded, nothing changed in the way of our friendship. And it took a lot of pressure off us to be dating which both of us hated. (I hated it because I had only just broken up with Richard and I was still pretty sore. He didn't like dating because, well, I didn't really know. But he really didn't) And everyone thought it was adorable, the office romance. The only person who thought it was inappropriate was Arthur, but then when was he ever happy? You would never guess he was only eight years older than me. He was so ridiculously serious. 

“What are you doing tonight?” Merlin had mischeif in his eyes.

“I don't know what are you doing?” I returned the favour.

“Well, I was thinking of taking my girlfriend out for dinner, but I just can't find her! Where could she be?” I rolled my eyes and turned back to my computer. “No, seriously. Would you like to go out for dinner?”

“Yeah, I would love it. Anything other than ready made macaroni and cheese.” He pulled a face. 

“Wait here after work?”

“Yeah sure.” I laughed inwardly as I saw Merlin saunter towards Arthur's office and throw him a flirtatious look. There was nothing on this Earth Merlin enjoyed more than making Arthur blush.

 

At six I was standing at my desk with my jacket and bag on, waiting for Merlin to come out of Arthur's office. Eventually he did, and after saying goodnight to Arthur, who grunted something back, we headed off. 

“So, where are we going?” I linked my arm through Merlin's as we walked. He lent over and whispered in my ear, 

“It's a secret.” I couldn't help laughing. 

“When do you ever keep secrets from me?” He didn't answer, just smiled at his shoes as if I already knew it. I really thought I did.

 

When we reached the restraraunt, I gasped. _This was our place._ I tried to hide my shock as best as I could. Obviously quite well as Merlin grinned down at me.

“I knew you liked this place. You were always talking about it.” _Yeah I was._ We got a table and sat down. I ignored my usual dish and went for the fish. Merlin went for the same. “It's nice here.”

“Yeah it really is.” I knew he wanted me to talk, to laugh and joke. But I couldn't help remembering the last time I was here with Richard, when we were still... together. “So how was your day?” _Wow, that was pathetic._

“Good. Arthur kept in line, I went over it, usual stuff.”

“I don't get it with you two. Do you actually get on?” He looked surprised.

“Of course! Why else would I stay?” I smiled.

“For me?” He didn't. 

 

Then it happened. 

 

“Oh my God.” I said. I was stuck between wanting to fidget and wanting to keep deadly still so he wouldn't notice me. 

“What is it?” _Was he annoyed?_

“Richard is here.” He jumped up.

“Where?” 

“Please sit down!” I angrily hissed. “He'll notice!” He abruptly sat down.

“Sorry. Do you want to go?” I didn't have time to answer. A vision of beauty appeared at the door, and made her way over to his table. Eliza York. 

“Oh God.” 

“What is it?” His eyes fell on Richard and his golden beauty. “Oh shit.” He took my hand. “Lets go.” I nodded. But I couldn't move. My eyes were glued to the nightmare in front of me. They were talking and laughing, both their hands on the table, almost touching. _How could this be happening?_ She noticed me first. How could she not? Genrally, you do notice when a vaugly familiar stranger is staring at you and your date. She lent over and whispered the fatal words: _'Do you know her?'_ I tried to move. I tried to hide. But he saw me. He started. I don't know who grabs whose hand, but I knew that I was holding onto Merlin, and that we were running. 

“Anne!” I heard it as I left the restaurant, but I was moving too fast to be able to respond, or even look back. I felt my heart breaking all over again.

 

We slowed down after a while, no longer having the nesessity to run. Merlin was panting and laughing alternatly. 

“That was amazing!” _Was he stupid?_ I didn't reply. I just carried on walking. “Well, I guess dinner's off.” He was still laughing “What do you want to do? Yours?” 

“Yeah. But on my own.” He stopped walking. I didn't.

“Anne!” 

 

 

“No, sorry Anne. He went home early. I'd try him there if I were you.” 

“Oh! Alright Francis. Thanks anyway.” I hung up the phone. I knew something was wrong from that moment. Firstly, Home? I thought his home was with me in our flat, not in the flat he kept for business. And Secondly, Richard was the most honest person I knew, partially because he was a terrible liar. So if he'd lied to me, it meant something. Anyway, I planned to find out.

 

As I made my way up the stairs, I was filled with childish excitement, the kind I always got when I was near him. I was 21 years old, and he made me feel like I was 12 again, with a crush on the boy in the year above me. Two flights of stairs before I reached his door, I got out the key he had cut me. I stopped, I could hear his voice, and anothers. I looked up and I could see his and his companion's legs. They were tanned and thin, with white high heels. I moved a few steps up and I caught the glimpse of a very short, very tight skirt. 

“Nice place you have here. How long have you been here?”

“Three years.”

“Yeah, really nice. You live on your own?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Bet your girlfriend loves that.” _What?_

I don't have one.” _WHAT?_

“What? Pretty boy lawyers like you should always have nice girls tucked away somewhere.”

“I can't make an exception?” and then he shut the door. I fell to the floor, sat on the step. _What has just happened?_ I had sat there for over ten minutes when I decided to go up and see for myself, praying to God it wasn't true. When I reached the door I put my ear next to it. Nothing. As quietly as I could, I put the key in the lock and turned it. There was mumbling from the living room. So I moved closer. I should have gone home. 

“Well, it sounds very convincing, but.. ugh. You know?” 

“Yes, of course. But I know you wouldn't regret it.” I heard his voice and resisted the impulse to call out.

“Well, I have to say, I'm very impressed.”

“You should be.” She lent forward, he lent forward. I screamed. 

 

I ran. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I knew it had to be over with Richard. It had to be. If it wasn't by now, it never would be. I knew I had to do something, and I thought I knew what.

 

Next morning, I put on a bit more make-up than normal, raised my skirt a little higher, lost a couple of the top buttons. I must have looked ridiculous. Needless to say, I got quite a few double takes on the way to my cubicle. I took off my jacket and hung it on the back of my chair. And then I went in search of Merlin. It wasn't really that hard to find him because let's face it Merlin's the noisiest person in the office. I wrapped on the door.

“Hiya Merlin!”

“Hey Anni- woah.” He stared at me with.. horror?

“I was wondering whether you would like to copy anything... in the copy room.” I must have looked terrifing, or been so terrified.

“Um, sure.” He shuffled together a couple of papers and followed me out. As soon as he had shut the door I lept towards him and smashed my face on his. All things considered, he took it quite well. When we finally came apart he smiled in surprise and pity. 

“That was...” He laughed, once. I went on tiptoe and whispered into his shoulder:

“Do you want to come over tonight?” He gulped and nodded. I pretended to look happy. He did the same. “Come over at eight.” I left the room and emotionally prepared myself for this. I didn't do a very good job. 

 

I check my phone 19 _:38._ _Oh God. Was he and early or a late person? Would he like romance or...? I have to stop overthinking this! But what if..?_ The phone ringed.

“Hello?”

“Hello Anne, it's Izzy. We are really worried about you and you wont answer our calls and I've got Richard here, and he says...” I hung up the phone. Four more times. 

 

_20:02. He's not late._

 

_20:43. OK, he's late._

 

_21:56. He's not coming._ I blew out the candles I had lit, threw away the rose petals I had scattered. I was going to go to bed when the door knocked. _You have got to be kidding me_. I went to open it.

“Look Merlin, it's ten. I'm going to bed and..”

“I'm sorry.” _OK, that's not Merlin._ I turned around and put on my brave face. And there he was.

“Hi Richard.” He widened his eyes. He looked as if he was about to cry. Then he lunged forward, lifted me in his arms and... kissed me. I let it happen for a few moments because it had been so long and I had missed him so much. I reluctantly pulled away. “What the hell do you think you are doing?” He pulled me back in and began kissing my neck. My toes curled with pleasure, but I had to say my piece. “No.” I tried to sound firm “You can't just come in here and kiss me and it just gets better.” This time, he pulled away and looked at me earnestly. I continued feebly “You've been with someone else.” He shook his head repeatedly “Don't lie! I saw you.” _Please don't cry._ I tried to pull away but he held me firmly in his grasp.

“No Anne. Yes, I've talked with Eliza and yes I kissed her,” I struggled, he continued to hold me. “...but I did it for the company!” I narrowed my eyes and scornfully replied:

“The company?” 

“Not only the company, but you and me, I did it for us!” I laughed harshly. “No truly! Eliza's father is one of the most influential men out there, and one of the wealthiest. I'm only 24, Anne. And no one trusts a poor, young lawyer. If I could only get her father as a sort of sponser!” I looked into his eyes, wanting to hate him, but it almost broke me. “I thought of you every step of the way.” He waited for my response. I gave none. He went to the door. “It's not much of an apology, but it's my only excuse. Goodbye Anne.” He didn't deserve it, not really. I should have let him go. But I suddenly thought of never seeing him again, and I couldn't bear it. 

“Richard.” He looked at me, his eyes filled with hope. “Stay for tonight.” 

 

I woke up early on the morning after, to find the tumbled, childlike presence of Richard in my bed was soothing. I had missed him so. I just watched him sleep, breathing in and out. He slept long past the time I was supposed to go to work, so I decided to be sick today. When he finally woke up, he smiled at me. 

“Good morning.” 

“Good morning.” He hummed happily. 

“You should have told me before you did it.” he sleepily draped a hand over my mouth.

“Let's not talk about the time we lost, and talk about the time we have.” I kept silent, not wanting to tell him that it was still over, that I couldn't pick up where we left off, because real life doesn't work like that. But his arm was snaking around my waist and I could so easily tell him later.

 

Much later, we got dressed. And undressed, and dressed again. He was braiding my hair when he next properly spoke. “I didn't want to tell you, I'll have to go away to France for a little while.”

“What?” I was slightly relieved. I needed time to clear my head. Last night had been wonderful, but I hadn't forgiven Richard, whatever his motives had been. “You can't go now!”

“I know. It's a little case, I really shouldn't have to take it, but I have to, I'm just...”

“A poor, young lawyer?” He smiled sadly. “It's alright. I'll be here when you get back. And then we can properly talk about,” I so nearly said it. “everything.” He smiled, took my hand and kissed it. 

“Thank God for you.” Then he picked up his shoes, kissed me again. And again. “Goodbye Anne.” 

The front door clicked.

“Goodbye Richard.”

 

At first, I was glad he was gone. I needed the breathing space. But within two weeks, I really needed him back. It started with the tiredness, constantly wanting to go to sleep, and then the bathroom. And finally came the sickness and I was terrified. Well, I was more than that, I was pregnant. But who could I talk to? Who could I tell? I hadn't spoken to Izzy in a month, I could no longer talk to Merlin, who apparently had disappeared off the face of the Earth, as he NEVER answered his phone since he blew me off. I needed to talk to Richard, but I hadn't heard from him either. To add to all this, Arthur finally got sick of me having time off and fired me. How I didn't get fired before is a miricle, seeing as I spent more time at home then I ever had at work. Lets just say, I don't have a passion for writing history textbooks. When two more weeks passed and I could start to see a BUMP, I took a drastic action. 

 

I went to see Edward and Lizzie.

 

Once again, Beth opened the door, for once, she smiled at me. 

“Hello Auntie Annie!” She _hugged_ me. “Do you want to see Daddy?” I nodded shyly, as if I was the six year old and not her. She took my hand and lead me to the kitchen where her Mum was cooking. 

“Who was it, darling?” But Beth was already gone.

“It was me, Elizabeth.” She turned around sharply. But her face was not as hard as usual. 

“Ah, Anne.” She looked me up and down and then smiled. “What can we do for you?” I cleared my throat. _Why does she terrify me?_

“Um, I need to see... I want to see Edward. Please.” she smiled as if she pitied me.

“You sit down, I'll get him.” As she left the room, she touched my arm, as if to comfort me. For the first time, I thought that perhaps she wasn't as harsh as I thought. As for her daughter, there's a wonder. He came down, an amused smile on his youthful face. 

“Anne. What can I do for you?” I sort of hoped we would have done this in private. But as Elizabeth stood there, stony faced with her arms crossed, I guessed again.

“I wondered if you had some number or address for.. Richard.” He raised his eyebrows. “Or perhaps you could tell me when he was coming back. It would be invaluable.” My eyes shifted back and forth between the pair as they shared their amused glances. 

“And what would you have that is so urgent that it can't wait another month?” _Another month?_ They must have seen the alarm on my face. Elizabeth, a kind woman really, put me out of my misery. 

“Come with me, dear.” She smiled. “That will be all thank you, Ed. More tea Anne?” and she led me to the kitchen. Edward went back up the stairs, laughing as he went. 

“Thank you.” I said. She didn't reply, but just looked at me as if she was thinking very hard. Eventually she spoke:

“You don't hide it very well.” I nearly choked on my tea. 

“Sorry?”

“How far are you gone?” I had been holding it in for too long. 

“4 weeks.” She carried on staring at my stomach, which made me terribly nervous and self concious. “How did you know?” She laughed.

“I've had five children, my dear. You think I don't know the signs? Despite the fact you are practicaly glowing.” I smiled awkwardly. 

“Do you have any idea how long it might be?” She nodded slowly.

“Over a month.” I groaned. 

“But I need him here!” She gave me a look of utter compassion. 

“Do you still live at the Warick Estate flat?” I nodded. “I'll visit you, if I may.” 

“Of course, that's terribly kind.” 

“No, not at all. Pregnancy is kind-of my thing. Drink up.”

 

As I walked home, I realised there was something I had to do. As I knocked on Merlin's door, I felt calm, relaxed, confident. But when Merlin appeared at the door wearing a t-shirt, socks and presumably nothing else, I was thrown. The horror on his face was easy enough to read. I began to laugh. And when I say laugh, I mean full on tears at my eyes on the floor kind of laugh. The type of laugh I hadn't laughed since I was a child. 

“Hiya Anne.” He was laughing too, but awkwardly.

“It's alright Merlin! Can I come in for a bit?” he looked over my head and down the corridor.

“Um, sure.” When he closed the door, he began to babble. “Look Anne, I am so sorry for how I have been ignoring you and how I didn't come and I..” He stopped dead. “Shit, Anne are you pregnant?” I mentally cursed my little body for giving me away. I nodded. He sat down. “Richard?”

I nodded again. “Wow.” 

“Yeah. I know.” 

“So much for the break-up.” 

“No I don't think we are-” I was cut short when the door knocked. Merlin's eyes widened. “Who is that?” I whispered. He said nothing. Suddenly a voice came from outside. 

“Look Merlin, are you going to let me in?” It was Arthur, _It was ARTHUR._ Merlin winced. 

“Yeah, I'll let you in..” Merlin had only opened his door a centimetre before Arthur had literally jumped on Merlin, and although he was obviously keen on the state of events, he broke away. 

“What is it?” Arthur was stroking his arm! Merlin looked at me until Arthur did the same. And then he straightened up and pulled down his jacket. He cleared his throat, _like I hadn't seen!_ “Miss Neville.” _He shook my hand!_

“You don't have to call me that, I don't work for you anymore.” Merlin punched Arthur's arm and he looked embarassed. 

“Yes, I'm very sorry. It was a.. um.. staff reshuffle.” _Ah, what a nice lie._

“Don't worry about it, I sucked anyway. See ya Merlin.” I tried to leave, but Merlin pulled me back. 

“Can we meet in an.. in two hours?” He said, taking a look at Arthur as he said it, who gave a curt nod.

“Yeah, sure. Where?”

“I'll come to yours.” Then I left. 

 

 

 

“Hey Newbie!” The first time I ever met Merlin should have been a clue. 

“Ugh, don't call me that!” I had sensed his kindness from the first moment. He laughed.

“Sorry. So.. Anne...” I tilted my head.

“What gave me away?” 

“Magic!” I laughed sarcastically. “And the fact I'm the boss' PA.” 

“Wow, tough job from what I've heard.” He looked over at his, and Arthur's office.

“Arthur? Nah, he's a sweetie really. A real kitten, you just have to know where to..”

“Stroke him?” He ran his fingers through his hair.

“Something like that.” He had such affection in his eyes. I was stupid to ever think he was straight.

“How long have you known him?” 

“All my life, would you believe. He was the most annoying boy in school.” He laughed as he thought about it. “Partied every night, but still was a straight A student. Whereas me? I was the more.. you know.. asleep at nine thirty kinda guy.”

“Me too.” 

“MERLIN!” He smiled. 

“I gotta go. See you Annie.” _How could I not see that?_

 

 

Merlin did come. We did talk. He is gay. He loves Arthur. He has since he was 12. I've never been more happy for someone.

“Why did you not tell me? Why did you let me make an utter fool of myself?” But I wasn't angry. How could I be? My best friend had found the love of his life.

“No one knows. It was easier when we became adults, not some many bullies, not so many questions. But people still don't understand. Arthur wants to keep it private. For business sake.” I had never seen Merlin so close to tears, so completely without a smile. 

Eventually he got up to leave. He pulled me in for a bear hug. He spoke into my hair.

“We're alright, aren't we Annie?”

“Of course we are. I love you just as much. And if you don't mind...”

“Yeah?”

“We never talk about the copy room again.” 

 

Liz came round the next day after, with my sister. When Izzy saw me, she practicaly flew to my stomach. 

“Oh Annie, you are so big already!” 

“I know!” She hugged me lightly with one arm, her other still on my stomach, although she would feel anything for months. She pulled away and cupped my face.

“How are you with it?” I pulled a face.

“Sick, and tired.” She pulled the same face.

“I had the same.” She suddenly was overwhelmed with emotion and had to sit down. It was only then I remembered Liz was there. I looked up.

“Thank you for bringing her.” she said nothing, but handed me a piece of paper. And then she was gone. I knew exactly what it was, but I left it on the coffee table, and went back to my sister. 

 

I couldn't go to sleep that night. It was half one in the morning and I was sitting next to my window, the little piece of paper in my hand. I had already nearly called him three times. I thought I wanted him to know, to know that I was going to have a child, his child. He'd want to know. But did I want to tell him? I had been utterly taken in by him, for so long my life and his life had felt like one. But my trust had been betrayed. And betrayal with an excuse is still a betrayal. For the first time in my life, I had the power. I would make the decision for me and my child. I opened the window and let the strip of paper float to the ground. 

 

I slept easily. 

 

 

Richard was a lot longer than two months. It was coming up to the forth month, (by now I was a human balloon) when I recieved the call from Elizabeth, who for some strange reason was now one of my closest friends. 

 

“Anne? It's Richard.”

“What?” 

“I mean, we have had a call from him. He's coming back.”

“Oh.” I didn't know how to react. I rubbed my swelling stomach.

“Oh?” She sounded angry, but it wasn't unusual. “Look, Anne. I know you didn't call him, and I don't blame you. If Ed did that to me, he would regret it until the day he died,” _How the hell does she know?_ “...but you are not like me Anne. If I were you I would...” I hung up the phone. By now I was sick of having other people tell me what to do. I didn't want to do anything. For once, I would let everything happen by fate. But, I changed my mind several times. Eventually I rung back. After two rings she picked up, as if she had been waiting by the phone, as if she knew. 

“Tell me what flight he's on.” I felt her smiling through the phone.

 

He was on the 20:52. it was only half eight, I had plently of time. Well, not really, but I moved quickly and I prayed to the gods his flight would be late. I was not the first time I wished I could have passed my driving test. I was too far to walk, and lets face it I'm an unemployed aspiring writer, I could hardly hop in a taxi to Heathrow. So I was thankful when I came outside and saw, Ed and Lizzie's family car with Beth, Merlin and Arthur in the back seat. 

“It's gonna be a squeeze!” Merlin shouted.

“And a squash..” I added, doubtfully. I almost said I'd walk it when Liz shouted from the front.

“Move it, we have dreams to make true!” We all laughed and I squeezed in. In the end, it ended up that Beth sat on Arthur's lap, which surprisingly, both seemed to enjoy. As Beth chatted and Arthur listened, I looked over at Merlin, who seemed to be happily staring at Arthur's contented face, dreaming of the future. I wish I could have the same reassurance. 

 

We got to the Airport, only a little late thankfully. Luckily, the plane was later than us and was expected before 10 past 9. We were ready for him. Arthur and Merlin holding a hand each of Beth, who was swinging excitedly. Ed and Lizzie, standing to one side, their arms around each other. And I was at the front, preparing myself to see him again. But we weren't the only people there. Just ahead of me there was a woman, formally dressed, but her skirt a little too high to be a business woman. I didn't really notice her at first, too crazed on the idea of _him._ But eventually I did, when she let down her golden hair that shone with every beam of light. _Oh God._ I wanted to run. My feet thought otherwise. I stood frozen, once again watching my nightmare unfold. Again. It can't happen again! My thoughts got cloudy, my head got dizzy, my legs felt weak... and I was on the floor with the sound of feet running in my ears and the final sight of Eliza's high heels as I shut my eyes. 

 

“Are her eyes fluttering?”

“Yes! She's waking up!”

“George go get the nurse!” 

“Go go!” My eyes flicked open to the sight of.. everyone. Literally, everyone was here. George, Isabel, Merlin, Ed, Lizzie, Arthur, Beth and.. Richard. 

“Richard.” I shut my eyes again. I felt my face stretching from the smile I had. When I opened them again, everyone else was smiling too.

“Let me through, Let me through!” A bossy woman's voice came booming out from nowhere and everyone scarpered. “Ah, you look very pale.” She put a hand to my head. “But your fever's gone.” 

“I'm always pale.” I suddenly felt very dizzy again.

“And how's the baby feeling?” I glanced over at Richard who was beaming even brighter. 

“Like normal, I guess.” The nurse mumbled to herself. 

“Well that's good.” She patted my hand. “We'll keep you in here for a bit,” I groaned inwardly, I hated hospitals. “But you'll be going home soon. Start preparing for that baby!” She turned to go.

“I'm only four months pregnant...” She turned round. “Really! You have a big one in there then!” Then she left. Isabel groaned. 

“Good luck with your 'big' baby Annie.” I pinched her and she squealed. “You're feeling better I see!” And our little family laughed. 

 

One by one, each member went home, saying they were glad I felt better and that they would come and visit me soon. Until it was just me and Richard. We smiled at each other. 

“Hello.” 

“Hello.” _Is this it? I haven't seen him in four months, I'm carrying his child and I get 'Hello'?_ “How are you?” He scoffed, 

“Well, as usual.” 

“How was France?” _This is actually pathetic._

“Good.” I was just going to tell him to leave when he said: “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” 

“I'm happy about the baby.” His eyes fell to my stomach.

“Ah,” I rubbed at it “It wasn't exactly planned, but.. I'm happy too.” Then our eyes caught hold of each other. I swear my heart stopped. He moved to the chair directly to my bed and took my hand.

“While you were asleep, I was thinking about what we should do now,” I raised my eyebrow. “You know, where we should live, what we should buy, what should we do..” I stopped listening, but he carried on talking. _He thinks we're back together. Are we back together?_ For once, I said what I was feeling.

“Richard.” He looked up.

“Yeah?”

“Are we back together?” He looked genuinely crushed.

“Yeah, I thought we were.. I don't know..” He started frantically running his fingers through his hair. 

“Because, I thought we were.” He looked up with hope in his eyes. “But she was waiting for you.” He looked confused. _Why did he look confused?_

“Who?” 

“Eliza York.” He straightened up. 

“Eliza was there?” 

“Like you didn't know!”

“I didn't!” 

“She was waiting for you!”

“No she wasn't!”

“Don't lie to me again!”

“I'm not! I haven't spoken to Eliza since..” He looked sheepish. 

“Since I saw you with her at the restaurant?” He sighed.

“She is a business client, Anne!” _Yeah, right._ “Nothing more!” 

“Really! Then what were you doing with her on that night, huh? The night you denied my existence!” His look of indignace was irritating, and kind of hot, but I put it don't to baby hormones.

“You know why I did it!”

“Oh yes, for the company! Because you are a poor, young lawyer who still has to break into his piggy bank!” 

“Forget the company! It was for us!” 

“For us? Oh sure, for us!” My hands were evrywhere, flying all over the place. I'm surprised I didn't hit him. Maybe I did. 

“Yes, weddings cost so much and I didn't want you to..” _Wait.. what?_

“Wedding?”

“Yeah.” It went deadly quiet. 

“You never proposed to me!” 

“Yes, I did!” 

“Richard! I would have remembered that!” _This is getting ridiculous._

“Well, so would I!” He had a point.

“When?” I wasn't angry for this, because I wanted to hear everything he had to say.

 

 

It was my 20th birthday. It was just me and Richard for the day, which was perfection.

“Happy Birthday Anne.” He kissed me. “And happy anniversary for the first time I ever kissed these lips.” and he kissed me again. I hummed happily.

“I could stay here forever.” I mumbled drowsily.

“Could you?” 

“Yes..” 

“Open your present then.” It was a diamond ring.

“It's beautiful!” I put it on. He smiled and kissed me again. 

 

 

I was laughing. I really shouldn't have. He probably felt so offended. 

“Oh Richard!” There were tears. “That is not a proposal!” He looked like a child.

“Yes it is!” I shook my head, several times and carried on laughing. “What should I have done?”  
I took several breaths before I answered: 

“You should have asked me!” He smiled to himself.

“What would you have said?” It wasn't funny any more. 

“I would have said yes.” He took a deep breath.

“Is it too late?” More silence. 

“Leave Richard. And then I'll know.” So he did. And I knew. And there was nothing I could do about it. A little while later. The nurse came back into the room.

"Ah, they've all gone have they?"  _shutupshutupshutup._

_  
_"Yes, they have."

"Even that boy of yours?" 

"Yes."

"He'll be coming back." _I wouldn't count on it._ "It was the sweetest thing. You had been lying there for almost a day, and not one second did he leave your side. No sleep or anything." She sighed to herself. "You're a very lucky lady." 

"When can I go home?"

"Now! I've come to tell you, you can go home." I was up before she had finished talking. 

"Where are my clothes?" She pointed to a pile of clothes on the chair. 

"Is there anyone I should call?" 

"No, thank you. I'm going to do this myself." I've never run so fast. 

 

"No Anne. He's not here. But are you sure you don't want to sit down?" Francis was looking up at me with concern, as well he might. I had ran all the way to his office, to find he wasn't here. 

"No. No. Thank you." I was panting terribly. "Where.. could.. he... he.. be?" 

"Try the flat?" _The flat, yes of course the flat! He had to be at the flat!_

He wasn't at the flat. Or George's or Ed's. There was one place left. 

 

As I turned the lock in the door, I heard him move. When I opened the door, he was there. Standing in my hall, like he had on the night 4 months ago. I gave in. I ran to meet him, and he held me, firmly but tenderly, as if he had practised this moment as much as I had thought about it. Because I had thought about it. Because...

"I love you." I cried because I knew it was true. I knew he loved me as I loved him. And he wasn't honest like I thought he was, he wasn't as trustworthy as I thought he was, he was still Richard. Still the ten year old boy with the face of a grown up and the only boy who ever really thought I was pretty. The only boy who could break my heart.

"I know." 

 

After that day, my life was a little less turbulent. I began to enjoy pregnancy, but not much. We finally moved out of the Soho 'lovenest' that creaked and whined and moved into a new house. Richard couldn't pick me up like he did last time because, well, I was seven months pregnant, but he took my hand and we crossed our threshold together, as husband and wife. It had been a small affair, and much to Richard's embarrasment was chiefly payed for by Edward and Elizabeth. But ours was not the only wedding that Autumn. About a month after ours, both of us recieved an invitation to Eliza York and Henry Tudor's nuptials. Sadly, neither I. nor my husband could attend the gathering. 

We had only just moved to the house when it happened. Richard was upstairs and I was moving empty boxes from the living room to outside. And then I felt it. And then I saw it. 

"Richard!" I screamed. "The baby is coming!" 

 

At a little gone two in the morning, and after more than four hours of murder, our little boy was born. We called him Edward, after his uncle. But really I called him that for Elizabeth, who had been the best and most surprising woman I could ever have imagined. So this was how we found our little family reassembled again, with one addition. My little Teddy. 

"I have to say, I never imagined I would be here today." Arthur took his hand and looked fondly at him as he spoke. I'm really glad they happenened.

"Neither did I."

"Or Me."

"Yeah, me either." Each agreed that they never thought it would happen.

"I did." Beth grinned into her glass, as if she knew something we didn't. Well, perhaps she does. 

 

It was a few days later I was discharged and allowed to go home. As usual, I could not get out of there fast enough. I sat on our bed, computer in my lap. Ted in the cot next to the bed. He had his own room, but he was so small, neither of us could bear to part with him yet. He came up behind me and kissed my shoulder.

"What are you writing?" I slammed down the screen.

"Nothing." 

"It's not nothing, you've written loads, let me see.." He tried to prise it open, but I slapped him away. 

"Rule number one." He was smiling at me. "Never read ANYTHING that I write." 

"Well, if it's a rule, I suppose I have to comply..." 

 

 

"Look Richard! Do you want to hold her?" I stretched out my arms to recieve the little bundle. "Be so very careful. She's very small." I looked down at her face and I smiled, and she smiled back. "Her name's Annie, Richard."

"Hello Annie, I love you."  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive big thank you to everyone who has read it and who liked it! I would especially like to thank merl6080 who read it even though she hasn't watched TWQ and I hope one day I will have enough time to write a completely Merlin/Arthur one! Lots Of Love, AngryClockFace xxx


End file.
